


Your Heart Continues To Soothe

by destieliswrittenonmyheart



Series: The Song a Supernatural Heart Sings [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Has Panic Attacks, Heartbeat Kink, Heartbeats, Helpful Dean, Helpful Sam, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Protective Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 13:38:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7465512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destieliswrittenonmyheart/pseuds/destieliswrittenonmyheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas wasn't expecting the attack this time.<br/>The ex-angel and the Winchester boys were in a store shopping for food.<br/>It took Cas by surprise for he never had attacks in the day.<br/>He was in a separate isle from the boys.</p><p>Would Dean find him before things spun out of control?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Heart Continues To Soothe

They were in a store this time. Cas was in an isle by himself, everything was seemingly fine. He never had panic attacks during the daytime. So this time, he wasn't prepared.

 

Cas felt the attack coming on, although he only had about five seconds to react before he was in full-blown panic mode. He gasped for air, chest tightening. His heart started slamming hard and fast against his chest. Castiel tried yelling for one of the boys who were in a different isle, but all that came out of his mouth was hot air. He staggered for a few steps before collapsing in on himself. Cas' knees hit the concrete tile hard, flinging him forward onto his hands as well. He tried to stand, but to no avail. He felt the panic worsening, as more symptoms set in. He went numb and cold and felt like bursting into tears. It was all too overwhelming and terrifying. Cas couldn't see but two feet in front of him. He tried to call for the boys again, but he couldn't make any sound. Castiel felt stranded and alone, stuck on the tile forever. Suddenly, something grabbed his shoulder.

"Are you okay? What happened?" An unfamiliar, worried female voice came from behind him.

Cas tried looking up at her, but couldn't quite see her clearly. His vision was dark and extremely blurry.

"Sir, do you need me to call an ambulance?" She asked, sounding panicked herself.

Castiel frantically shook his head no, knowing that no doctor could fix this. He knew that he just needed to get his shit together.

 

Suddenly Cas finally heard a voice he recognized. It was Sam. He didn't understand what he had said, because everything was echo-y and loud. It felt like someone had a hold of his throat so he couldn't speak, and another hand on the side of his face while screaming bloody murder into his ears, deafening him. Someone grabbed him and yanked him close. By his sense of smell, he figured it was Sam still.

"Dean!" Sam yelled for his older brother. Cas understood that much.

He heard more unfamiliar voices mixed with the Winchesters. They all sounded so scared, which petrified Cas further.

Dean's voice cut through the others. "Just let us take care of him. He has panic attacks, he'll be okay. Let us handle it, you're frightening him."

Random voices were shouting at them to let them call an ambulance, but Dean denied them all and told them to kindly back away.

 

After what seemed like ten thousand hours for Castiel, they all finally gave them some breathing room.

Sam's voice reached Cas' ears, although he didn't understand much through the echoing. "What do we do?"

"Pick him up and carry him to the Impala." Dean instructed.

Cas was suddenly being lifted into Sam's strong arms. He still couldn't see much at all, and couldn't speak. They started running quickly towards the exit, although employees begged for them not to. Dean just cursed and pushed them out of the way.

 

"Sam, put his head against your chest, now." Dean calmly instructed again.

"Why Dea-" Sam went to question before Dean snapped back.

"Just do it, dammit." Dean sounded much more calm and composed when compared to Sam. Most likely because Sam has never seen this crap happen to the ex-angel before. Dean has. Too many times to count.

Sam repositioned Cas' head onto his chest, and Cas heard his scared, racing heart through the layers of his cotton shirts. Castiel relaxed a bit at the sound. His own was still beating nearly twice as fast and hard as Sam's though.

 

Sam stopped suddenly before Cas heard the beeping of the Impala unlocking. Cas tried to speak, and he managed to squeeze out a strained; "Help."

Dean just shushed him compassionately before rubbing his thumb over Castiel's cheek. "I know, I know. You're gonna be okay, Cas." He soothed. Dean opened the back door to the car, and then laid across the seats. "Put Cas on me, Sammy."

Sam, without arguing or questioning did just that. He slowly dropped Cas' limp body onto Dean's frame. For a moment, in-between the time it took to go from Sam's heartbeat to Dean's he heard the screaming again. Cas began to whimper and cry slightly.

"Shhhh, Shh shh shh. Cas it's okay, I'm here. I'm alive, see?" Dean comforted. "I've got you, I've got you. Just listen Cas. It's all gonna be okay in a matter of minutes, buddy, okay?" Dean then shifted his focus for a second. "Sammy, drive back home." He commanded.

"Alright. Is he okay, Dean?" Sam asked as he shut the back door and then opened the front to sit in the driver's seat.

Dean nodded. "Yeah, just a panic attack. He's been struggling with them for a while. I'll explain later."

"Okay."

 

Sam backed out of the parking lot, and started heading back to the bunker. He went five over the speed limit to get home as quick as possible.

Cas shook violently, still in the middle of his attack. Breathing hard, he whimpered and clutched at Dean's leather jacket.

Dean raised his hand to check Castiel's pulse. "Just a little longer Cas, it's almost over. Listen. It's okay."

Castiel listened intently to Dean's slightly elevated heartbeat. The soothing noise slowly calmed Cas down. It always did, and Cas was thankful that he had Dean. Cas began gaining his senses back the longer he listened to that song inside of the eldest Winchester's chest. It was quite the contrast to his own, although his own heart was getting slower and less violent every minute.

 

By the time the fifteen minute drive was over, Cas' attack had subsided. He was just left tired and slightly embarrassed. Dean quietly sat up, keeping Castiel close. He stood and carefully carried him inside, and into his bedroom. Dean laid him on the bed, and sat next to the ex-angel. Cas sank into the soft bed, already growing extremely drowsy.

"I'm gonna assess you real fast, okay? Then you can sleep." Dean announced to Cas, who nodded his head in reply.

Dean pulled out the stethoscope from the nightstand drawer. He placed the tips in his ears, and counted Castiel's breathing as he warmed the metal on the back of his hand. Dean lifted Cas' shirt gently, and slipped the bell under. Dean listened to Cas' heartbeat for a solid two minutes. He listened to the few skips it produced, most likely from stress. Dean pressed his hand to Cas' chest too, feeling it beat against his hand for another minute. He removed his hand from under Cas' shirt and the other from his chest. Dean noticed that Cas had already fallen asleep, and a small smile came to Dean's face. "Rest up." He whispered as he placed the stethoscope on top of the nightstand and stood to leave.

 

 

Sam was standing in the doorway watching. Dean walked out of the room, and Sam followed, eager to ask so many questions.

"Is there something wrong with his heart, Dean? Why'd you check it like that?" Sam asked, super confused.

"No, no his heart is fine. He just..." Dean paused, wondering exactly how to explain it. "He worries me. His heart reaches anywhere from one-ninety to two-ten beats per minute during those panic attacks."

Sam's eyes widened. "Jesus Christ."

Dean raised his eyebrows and looked straight at Sam. "Yeah. Couldn't you feel it?"

"Now that you mention it, yeah I think I did." Sam admits.

"Feels like a horse is kicking his chest in."

 

They both grabbed a beer and sat at a table to talk about Cas' issues.

"Alright, so." Dean gruffly started before taking a swig of the beer, and continuing. "He has those attacks basically every day. Mostly at night, that's only the second time it's happened during the day."

Sam looked at him with slight irritation. "Why didn't you tell me about this before?"

"Cas was pretty uncomfortable with anybody knowing. I mean, he thinks it makes him look weak." Dean explained. "Doesn't matter now though, I can let you know his triggers and how to help in case I'm not there to help him out myself."

"Alright, shoot." Sam prompted.

 

"So, triggers. Storms are a big one for him, he can't stand em. He knows they won't hurt him, but it still triggers an attack. Also, waking up in the middle of the night. Especially after he's had a nightmare. Stores are apparently one too. Also, if he's alone for too long." Dean spat out in one go.

Sam leaned forward in his chair. "Okay so how would I help him?"

Dean had a slightly uncomfortable expression on his face. "Okay this sounds rather weird, but it helps 100-percent of the time."

"So tell me."

"He's gotta listen to your heart beating. Something about it, it soothes him enough to calm down."

"So that's why you told me to rest his head against my chest? And why he laid on your chest the whole way home?" Sam asked.

"Yeah." Dean confirmed.

 

"Do you know why it works?" Sam questioned.

Dean sighed as he thought of a way to explain. Although he realized the best way to explain was to just show him. "Okay Sam, first imagine that you're terrified. Like full on fucking petrified."

"Alright?" Sam followed as he tried to think of what his brother was getting at.

Dean raised off his chair, and walked by Sam. "You imagining it Sammy?" Dean asked.

"Yes, Dean. As best as I can." Sam rolled his eyes slightly.

Dean nodded and then grabbed Sam's face gently while he placed his chest on Sam's ear.

 

Sam listened intently to Dean's steady heartbeat. "Hm. I guess I could understand why that works. It's kinda nice, I suppose."

"Yeah. Honestly I'm slightly growing fond of the sound." Dean chucked as he pulled away. "Anyway, last thing. You know how to work a stethoscope to check on him after an attack, right?"

Sam looked at him with a pure gaze of 'really?'.

"Sorry, I thought you may be just enough of an idiot to be confused with it." Dean joked. Sam whacked him.

"You're the idiot." Sam growled.

"Keep tellin' yourself that, Sammy." Dean laughed and winked at him before taking another gulp of beer, and walking away.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again for reading!  
> What do you think about me pulling Sam into this?  
> I think I'm going to use him to calm Cas soon instead for a change of pace.  
> Good idea, or no?
> 
> Thank you so much! ;) <3


End file.
